Peace at Last
by SpookyZaragoza
Summary: What should of happened after the Incident of Honnoji. Pretty cool.
1. Tears

**Disclaimer: I owned nothing. Just my imagination.**

**Note: This is not historically accurate nor true so yeah expect the unexpected.**

**Peace at Last**

The lord never cries, I didn't even thought he was capable of producing those wet liquids that leak out to show the expression that only a weak person would show. As he carried the body of his most loyal retainer on his powerful but tired arms his eyes were red but he didn't sob like a little child trying to control his breath but his tears were of those that showed pride and wished to not hide them. We watched as he slowly and carefully placed Mitsuhide on the ground far away from the burning castle he once called home.

Honnoji was now merely ashes.

"Ranmaru?" His voice was a low whisper but I heard him. His voice was stressed as he called out my name. "Get a medical unit for Mitsuhide…" His red eyes moved from the body in the ground to mine that was leaning on a nearby tree trying to hold myself up.

His watery eyes, now with a visible thin line of a lone tear running down his cheek, widen as he stared at my form. "You are hurt too?" he sounded innocent and concern.

"I'll get the unit right away." I said quickly wanting to not worry my Lord for is I that should be the one on the ground but I wasn't. So now I had to recover my dignity and do as commanded. My lord desired for a medical unit and I was going to look for one.

His tired armor rattled as he approached me and he bent down for his eyes can be at my level. "You were brave and I appreciate your courage… You will be reward handsomely." I didn't noticed but my Lord was limping, his armor was broken and where there were cracks there was blood. I watched him as he walked past his son and found a tree to rest. His body slowly brought down the most powerful samurai in all Japan as his head soon rested on the tree trunk.

I turned to see the body of the second strongest warrior in Japan and I remembered the service of the ninjas that Lord Ieyasu loan us. I called for the best ninja in the army. Hanzo Hattori.

As I watched the Hanzo work on Mitsuhide my eyes were caught by Lady Noh's arrival to the location of the graveyard of both soldiers and castle. She walked to the Lord and she began to cry in joy to see her husband still alive. Lady Noh wiped the tears of his face and I saw her kiss him gently on his lips then she pulled back slowly and their foreheads met and they started to whisper words that I couldn't hear due the far away distance I was from them.

I never seen them act that way so caring and for some reason they were calm maybe because the Lord wasn't himself due to him being mentally and physically exhausted.

Mitsuhide was carried away to be more closely examine.

Lady Noh screamed and sobbed. We looked at her with fear across every soldier's eyes. Her head was on the Lord's chest and she was crying then she pulled the Lord to an embrace.

I observed as Hanzo ran to them and took a look at the Lord. Deliberately I joined Hanzo afraid to hear the news of my Lord's condition.

"The Lord is in a good need of a long and well deserved rest, Lady Noh."

**Short but I was just testing the waters since this is my first Samurai Warriors fan fic. Should I continue or would that be too foolish?**


	2. Bandages

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Don't sue.**

**Chapter 2_**

The lord was taken to the next castle that was under his control. Hanzo had, said to calm the worried Demon King's wife, that his beloved husband only needed rest. He was placed in his room and no one was allowed in there. Mitsuhide was also placed in a room but his room wasn't as guarded as the Lord's. I would go and tend to Mitsuhide as he was cleaned and his bandages were changed; he was still unconscious.

"He should remain this way for at least a week till his body is able to cure the cut." Hanzo told me as he continued to clean the wound made by Lord Nobunaga during their final battle in Honnoji. "The Demon King was holding back during the fight otherwise he shouldn't be alive."

"My Lord knew Mitsuhide had made a mistake and that his decision was made too quickly therefore irrational. He acted because of his heart thus his mind was not right as to think that he should oppose the Demon King."

"The Lord said that?" Hanzo asked as he covered up the wounded samurai.

"Yes…"

"His fever has gone down." The ninja placed the wet towel on Mitsuhide's forehead and walked to the sliding door he opened it and stepped outside.

I looked at the resting form in the futon and saw that the color was slowly coming back to his face. He had made good progress and Hanzo had showed me how to take care of the wounded and sick.

"You are in charge of making sure Lord Mitsuhide is brought back to a stable health." Lady Noh had told me five days ago, the night we were first settling to the new castle. Ever since that day I haven't seen nor heard my Lord's voice. Lady Noh or Hanzo would tell me some orders that the Lord had for me.

Even though I was not allowed in the room Monkey was. The foolish Monkey and Ieyasu were only allowed in there. I waited outside his room in the long hallway that overlooked the garden.

The door slid open and the Monkey came out.

"Mitsunari. Sakon." His stern voice that was often just preserved to give orders startled me from my thoughts.

"Lord Hideyoshi?" Both his retainers said in unison.

"Lord Nobunaga has given orders to start to rebuild the Temple in Honnoji. You are the architect Mitsunari, you lead. Sakon you are to make sure the supplies are delivered there in time and that everything is running smoothly." I kept my head down hearing the Monkey act all high and mighty. As his retainers left Hideyoshi looked down and saw me. "The Lord is worry about you. He said that last time is remembered you were hurt during the battle yet he hasn't given you time to rest."

"I am fine. Is the Lord getting better?"

"Oh he is getting better alright… if he can scream out orders he is much better than better he is perfectly healed. It's just the dislocated shoulder and some slashed wounds he is healing from."

"Shoulder?"

"Of course… I still don't know how he was able to carry Mitsuhide from the ruins to the field with a dislocated shoulder. That's dedication. That bastard of Mitsuhide is just lucky the Lord values him so much otherwise he would be dead by now." Hideyoshi looked at the door that led to the Lord's room and he vowed to me and then left.

Maybe he wasn't that foolish. He knows how to think.

I stayed in the hallway still guarding the door. As I once again got lost in my thoughts thinking of how was Mitsuhide's army able to get past my defense to get to the Lord, I didn't noticed the door slide open.

"What are you thinking of Ranmaru?" That voice, so calm when speaking my name. There was always a hint of authority even though he didn't mean it but it was there as well as an unusual sound of serenity his deep voice rarely held. I looked up and saw my Lord for the first time in 6 days now.

He stood on the door of his room. His left arm stretched to hold the frame of his door as his right arm was in a sling. He wasn't wearing his armor which was a bit out of ordinary but I guess it came with the recovery stage he was in. His purple and white kimono made him look different at least a little less bigger and dangerous that he usually does when in his armor.

"You look tired Ranmaru…" He approached me and I was surprise to see him actually sit by me.

"My Lord is there anything you need?"

He was quiet looking at the garden, "… Some tea."

"Yes, milord." I stood up and vowed then walked away.

When I came back with a tray of tea I didn't find him in the spot where I left him.

"I'm over here Ranmaru." I turned around and saw the Lord in the Washitsu__that contained only a small table for the tea. I walked over and began to serve his tea. He rolled up the scroll and watched me as I poured his tea careful not to spill any. "How is Mitsuhide? I should of placed someone else to watch over his recovery so that you can recover too but I felt that I can only trust you without the fear of someone killing him for his betrayal."

"You can trust me my Lord."

"I know I can Ranmaru… That's why I placed you to that task." He told me as he took a sip from his tea. His piercing eyes were looking at the garden lost in his own thought. "I would want for you to keep looking after Mitsuhide to make sure he gets better and that he doesn't try anything rash again."

"Yes, milord." I vowed as I received his orders from himself personally. I heard the footsteps that I knew belong to Lady Noh.

"My love what are you doing outside your room?" She asked as she saw him drinking his tea.

He smiled still looking ahead. "Just needed some fresh air and to talk to Ranmaru."

I finally saw his eyes after all this days and not like before they were not red of tears but they were almost empty of emotion. He was making a better recovery.


	3. The Decisions

**Chapter 3_**

I watched as his long hair blew with the wind and the cool August air made him chilly so he pulled up his kimono closer to his neck. He moved a bit but I noticed as he held a whimper of the pain on his side. It was quiet but I guess it was because the Lord had sent half the troops up North to take care of the Hōjō clan. I looked down from the tall figure sitting on the small porch and continued to look at the mathematical work in front of me. I continue to try to concentrate but I couldn't, it wasn't because the work was getting harder and I didn't understand much as Lord Nobunaga explained it to me but because of my duty to protect the man before me and to make sure he is not killed by the people not outside but inside the castle.

Everyone hated his guts and actually had many heated arguments with the Lord concerning his staying and existence inside the castle grounds. I was actually surprise that one conversation actually got to the point of fists and the Lord was the one who received the punch. He was still too weak to even think quick enough to dodge it but not bad-tempered to hit back his general.

Mitsuhide was lost in his own thoughts for almost half an hour that we've been out here. Hanzo had said that he was well to finally get out. On the 16th day after the battle.

I heard some footsteps and I stood up quickly and took out my sword. He had being attacked already today and I was not going to disappoint my Lord. There was two pair of steps. One was heavy and the other light but they were both calm and slow. Mitsuhide was still not here, he must have not heard them.

"Why did he let me live?" his soft voice made me look at him. He hasn't spoken for all this time till now. "Why did he make you protect me and not let the others try to kill me? ... Tell me Ranmaru!" He was still sitting down, still looking at the distance like the Lord had being doing lately. "Why am I alive?! I was supposed to die under his blade!" His words somehow made me think if he really wanted to die. To be spared by the most powerful man in Japan and hate it, why is he asking such foolish question? The Lord values you and actually cried over your injured body and here you are: depress of being alive.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up and saw the Lord. Mitsuhide still not aware of the presence kept talking.

"I shouldn't be here… there is nothing left for me to do here and…"

"Father! Please don't speak like that!" I looked as the young girl ran and hugged Mitsuhide crying as she buried her face in his neck. Mitsuhide froze when he felt his daughter on him.

"How-how di-did you get here?"

"The Lord… he sent for me…" She looked back to see the Lord standing beside me, his hand still on my shoulder. His father turned around and saw the Lord.

Not only was Gracia here but so was the Lord's sister, Oichi. She was worried of him and once she heard the news of him fighting and become injured she hurried to check on her older brother.

Again I observed as both my Lord and Mitsuhide sat across from each other in the table. My Lord was once more drinking his tea as Mitsuhide was starting at his steaming cup.

"Drink…" My Lord at last said.

"What do you want from me?"

"Is actually very simple. I want you to come back to my army."

"But I just tried to kill you and went against you."

"Coup d'etat? It was unsuccessful and I have spared your life for your service."

"I refuse… now you have no choice but to kill the ones who go against you."

"…is that so? But I won't take no for an answer Mitsuhide. We've come this far for you to back down."

"I don't care! I am not going to stand and watch you kill people you psychopath! You only live for blood and even after you have conquered all of Japan you will still kill just for the enjoyment!"

"Mmm… psychopath huh?" he looked at his tea and moved it a bit. "As long as everyone follows my rules no one is to suffer…"

"Then I am not going to follow your rules!" Mitsuhide stood up quickly and his face turned pale as he flinched and stepped back. Nobunaga rapidly stood up to hold Mitsuhide as he lost his balance for the fast movements. Not thinking about the consequences Nobunaga took his injured arm from the sling and caught Mitsuhide as his good arm helped him lower himself to the floor to lay Mitsuhide safely.

The Lord was in pain and I could tell by the look of his face as he tried to hold back the screams of agony coming from his arm. I rushed to his side and helped him with Mitsuhide. "My Lord? Are you alright?"

"Mitsuhide?" The Lord ignored my comment as he looked at the man in front him. He placed his good hand on Mitsuhide and he smiled as he saw that the man on the floor open his eyes. "Ranmaru go get Hanzo…"

I stood up and walked out to find the ninja.


	4. We Must Solve

Chapter 4_

I didn't even know the Lord even owned a dog. The Lord walked with me after the meeting he held to plan the next attack.

"How is Mitsuhide?" He spoke firmly there was a hint of sympathy but he showed no sign in his face. He was finally mad because of Mitsuhide's stubbornness. The early attempt to show Mitsuhide that he was forgiven for his actions and the way he was treated by being called a psychopath and how ungrateful he has being treated.

"How is your arm, my Lord?"

"Is not going to get better if I keep using it… Go and check on Mitsuhide."

"My Lord? Are you going to give up on him?"

He stopped walking and so did his dog then he looked up, "just check on him…"

Xx

When I arrived at Mitsuhide's room he was sitting down at the edge of the walkway looking at the garden. I sat down by the door and watched him.

"Ranmaru… Why isn't the Lord given up on me yet?" After calling him the name he once told me it bothered him to be called. Then by being the source of his pain again. Why is he still after me?"

"Maybe he might reached his breaking point soon… he sounds like he might give up in next to no time."

"Do you really think so?"

I nodded , "the Lord has gotten in a lot of trouble just by keeping you here this close to him… I know that with time everyone's dream will come a reality with the help of the Lord. He is getting closer to take over the land and if you keep on his side and army then the faster the land will see and experience peace. If you oppose him it will only delay the process and the land will become more restless because peace isn't coming."

"….I understand what you mean Ranmaru…I don't fully agree in the side you are putting me in… but I get what your argument means." He turned around and looked at me. He was calm and his voice showed friendliness.

"if you want justice or the land to be kept at peace then after the land is under Nobunaga's rule then you can offer suggestions in how to run the land in a more peaceful manner."

"Of course…"

"The only reason why you went against Nobunaga was because you saw him with a rival and the results of a big battle. But… it can all be avoided by just not going against the Demon King."

Mitsuhide looked back outside and nodded.

Xx

The rain came with no warning and it poured like being under a heavy flowing waterfall. The Lord was at tranquility still "musing" like he would call it, but we all knew he slept when he mused too much. He was asleep and not even after 5 seconds of the pouring rain I quickly reached for an umbrella to shield him with. All the generals and lieutenants hurried out from the cold rain leaving their positions on the chairs that they sat in before a battle. They looked like crows flying after an annoying disturbance, running to a sheltered place. The Lord was drenched just by those 5 seconds in the heavy rain but he was still "musing".

I kept my place standing behind the Lord holding up the umbrella with one hand and his long sword on the other. Mitsuhide soon appeared with his umbrella and took a seat at the right side where he always is always sits in. With the umbrella overhead he watched the Lord and kept still.

A smile escaped my serious expression and I quickly hid it by looking down. The Lord moved after 10 minutes in the rain and looked up and noticed that the rain was falling rapidly and when he finally saw that all the seats were empty but one Mitsuhide stood up quickly and dropped the umbrella and bowed on the wet muddy ground. Nobunaga stood up and walked towards Mitsuhide. He moved to quickly for me to navigate around the seat to cover him from the rain.

He didn't seem to mind.

Mitsuhide looked up, "My Lord… My deepest apologies… I have realized my mistakes and that I was a fool to cross you…"

They were both soaked by now.

The Lord reached for Mitsuhide's umbrella and chuckled, "…is that so?"

**Sorry for taking a while to upload but AP testing is this week so I've been busy. Hope you guys like it. I noticed that I'm getting visitors by viewing my traffic data but don't be shy leave a word out for me. Tell me what's on your mind. -Spooky**


End file.
